Part two
by NotALifeToLive
Summary: The world has been in an uproar since learning of L's death L, however, is not completely finished talking yet. Meanwhile, Near and Mello are dealing with the death of L their own special way. Sayu grieves at the graveyard for her brother, Misa, and even L. What lays in store for her? Rated T for graphic mentions of character death. Hinted MisaxL.


Part Two-

The death of L took the world by storm, only being spoken in hushed whispers, then a little louder in news reports. The people couldn't believe it. L couldn't be dead, could he?

No, they **_REFUSED_** to believe it. But it all changed that day. The world seemingly had grown cold and devoid of emotion, of memory.

The news reports begged the people to remember L and his brave sacrifice. Not many words was spoken, however, about Misa Amane. The world just didn't know what to think about her anymore.

First, she was their fashion icon-a star- then a known killer? It was just too much to take in. And _**NOBODY**_ had suspected Light Yagami- one of the most brilliant minds in Japan to be _THE_ killer of the century. Compared to him, he made Jack the Ripper look like a wuss.

But how had this all started anyway? The answer was simple, it had happened the day after everything had changed. The day after the worst day.

Sayu Yagami felt her chest tighten as she watched the newest story. It killed her to watch, but she soon found that she couldn't turn away. "I need to face this," she realized solemnly.

A woman spoke from a large broadcasting room. Her voice, anyone could tell, was being controlled- as the woman was obviously about ready to cry. "It's my greatest regretful honor to be the one to announce the death of Kira, fashion icon, Misa-Misa, and Kira's sole challenger, L. May the world remember what they have done for us." She paused briefly to blow her nose. "Now, the police department received a encrypted file of the last will and testimony of L. It's a... video?"

The confusion in her voice was as clear as the day. "Play this right away," she snapped at one of the cameramen.

He rushed forward and took it quickly, putting it into a laptop attached to a large monitor, he pointed his camera at it as an image of L appeared on the screen.

"I am Lawliet Ryuuzaki, commonly known as L," he said emotionlessly, "If you are watching this video, it means that the police department finally did something right and is showing you my last message to the world. This also means that I was right and my friend, Light Yagami, also happened to be Kira. If this video is shown, Kira has died and so have I, along with Misa Amane. I had three videos made- one to apologize if I died without catching Kira, one for if I caught Kira and died, and one, this one, to be precise, for if Misa, Light, and myself have died. I'm afraid to tell you that, if this is true, Misa has confessed to being the second Kira and Light has killed her from spite. I'm deeply sorry for your loss, people of the world. Most of you will not know what to think. I however, despite popular belief, do not hate Misa Amane. And I can only ask you keep your resentment away from her. Instead, I ask, please make this a day of mourning rather than hate. Mourn us and let us go."

Misa suddenly came up behind him and laughed playfully. "What are you doing, Ryuuzaki?!" She gave him a hyperactive grin.

Light came up behind her with a frown on his face. "He's making a video. A private one, by the looks of it. I think we should leave, Misa," he answered coldly.

Misa pursed her lips sadly in his direction. "Oh, okay," she muttered softly. She turned back to Ryuuzaki, smiling gently. "Call us if you want company, okay? It's not healthy to be lalone all the time."

She turned to follow after Light as he started to walk away. "Wait!" Ryuuzaki called her way.

She turned around and skipped back over to him, Light trudging unwillingly after her. "Yes?" She asked happily.

Ryuuzaki pressed his lips together awkwardly. "Um, this is gonna be a weird request, but could you tell the camera goodbye, both of you?"

Misa didn't think it weird at all, instead, picking up the camera and spinning around with it as she sang, "Ba-bye!" Everyone watching inherited a slight headache.

Light stopped her, taking the camera and placing it back in front of Ryuuzaki. "Uh, bye?" He said over Ryuuzaki's shoulder. Ryuuzaki looked the camera straight in the lens and said his last words, "And farewell."

With that, the camera clicked off with a saddening whir. The people in the new station stared in surprise. The anchorwoman managed a smile at the main camera. "That was- well, I think he's right," she agreed finally, breaking herself off, "Misa-Misa deserves to be remembered. I believe that is all for- What do you mean there's more, Timi?" She gasped loudly, her eyes widening. "We're not done, folks! Next is a scene of security footage from yesterday, submitted by the police at the request of L. Their final moments, in fact. Play it already, Timi!"

Timi, once again, rushed to obey his irate crush/co-worker. L came on once again. "The first video was played, if you're watching this. This is not a continuation of the first video, however. I believe that if the police listen to my request and Misa does what I suspect she will do, then you'll realize why I hold no hard feelings towards the second Kira. Without further adieu, watch closely to the connected section. Please keep in mind that this IS from the day I died, so there will be graphic death scenes. A heartattack, at best."

* * *

Mello stared at the tv, unable to look away. At the part where Misa was confessing to being the second Kira, he rolled his eyes and muttered to himself, "She's stupid if she thinks it's a surprise Kira killed her. And I can't believe L says we should think her a hero. That's lame."

A small sound came from the little boy, playing with blocks on the floor. "Hm."

"What are you 'hming' about?!" Mello yelled not so... mellowly. ('_' I'm sorry, I had to!)

Near glanced up boredly at the older boy's rage. "I believe it's how you look at the facts that determine how you feel about it," he stated simply.

"Are you calling me stupid?!" Mello growled.

"No, I'm just saying we look at things differently. You blame Misa for L's death, and you're right; she _is_ partially to blame. But then, you look at it from my perspective, and you see the love on his face for her. _That's_ why L forgives her. No one can truly escape love, Mello."

Mello frowned at the new information. "Yeah, whatever," he muttered, but he could feel relief flooding his tense body.

"You know, something, Near?" He asked nervously.

The small albino glanced up. "Yeah?"

"You're not all bad, I guess. You're kinda like that annoying little brother that I've never wanted."

Roger came in and saw them smiling at each other with brotherly affection.

Mello suddenly stopped, a realization dawning on him. "L admitted to being himself!" He gasped.

Near nodded. "Yes, that was over ten minutes ago," he muttered.

Mello glared down at him. "But that means that neither of us can be his predecessor!"

Roger answered this time. "On the contrary. I came to tell you two that L told me a week ago that he was going to send us a letter. It finally came today, and he states very firmly that we wishes you two to work together as M and N. Do you think you boys can handle that?"

He smiled fondly at the two.

Near glanced over at Mello with an emotionless expression. "I have no objections. Do you?"

Mello thought it over carefully. After a moment, he finally responded, "No. Let's go protect the world."

* * *

Three graves lined together in a straight row. Sayu Yagami stared tearfully at the three cold cut stones. She'd come to remember Misa and L, and even Light. "I'm not mad at you, Misa," she said suddenly. She stood before Misa's grave as she said this. "I had no idea my brother was just using you. I didn't know that he was Kira either. I-I think you de-deserved her, L."

Sayu had no idea the she wasn't alone in visiting Misa and L. A small, teenaged albino and a bratty blonde-haired boy came up behind her. Near tapped her on the shoulder. "Sayu Yagami, isn't it?" He asked.

Sayu gasped, staring at him like he'd grown a second head. "How-how do you kn-know who I am?"

"You are Light Yagami's sister, are you not?" He started twirling a piece of white hair between his fingers. "I'm a friend of Lawliet Ryuuzaki's."

She took his hand. "Yes, I'm so sorry for your loss," she said quickly.

Mello, who had been frowning, stopped. He sighed awkwardly. "No, we're sorry for your's. By the way, since genius here forgot to mention, I'm Mello and he's," he gestured rudely towards Near, "Near. We're L's predecessors."

Near shot a glare Mello's way. "Please, Miss Sayu, call us M and N."

She beamed brightly at them. "Okay, but only if you call me Sayu."


End file.
